Total Drama Comeback
by Glaster197
Summary: This is the sequel of Total Drama Victory and Battle. The story is not discontinued, if you want to know why TDC hasn't updated in a while, please ask me through PM.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Total Drama.**

`` Last season on Total Drama Battle, we had a blast of a season, some new relationships, and rivalries, this time, we bring back 23 contestants from last season, and 2 new contestants, for a wild season, so buckle up and stick with us on, Total Drama Comeback!'' The Host of Total Drama said.

Chris Mclean was sitting in his arm chair waiting for the contestants to arrive, sipping his fruit smoothie.

``Where are they!?'' Chris yelled impatiently

``The guy said he'd be here with them by 3, but its 5 minutes past that'' Chef said as he was carving a stick.

A minute later, they arrive

``Welcome guys, ready for a wild season?'' Chris asked the contestants

``I don't know, we've competed for two seasons, don't you think we're kind of overdue?'' Zander asked

``No, your contracts were renewed, remember?'' Chris asked

``Yeah right'' Hunter said

``They were, anyway, congrats to Dylan for winning last season'' Chris said as the campers clapped

``So this is another 5 million dollar season?'' Avalon asked

``No, we're kind of going up a notch, this season's prize money is 1 Billion Dollars!'' Chris shouted

``Aw sweet'' Avalon said

The campers all nod and cheer wildly, then Chris spoke, ``The teams are decided by me, so the teams, the first team is called the Super Silver! And the other team is called the Gossip Gold!'' Chris announced

``What kind of team name is that?'' Addie asked

``You mean Gossip Gold?'' Chris corrected her

``Yeah whatever'' Addie said

``I picked it, anyway, lets get the teams ready, the Silver team is Anthony, Taylor, Avalon, Mathew, Zander, Dylan, Addie, Ruby, Joe, Dillon, James, Nicole, Karla and Vince'' Chris announced

``What's our team symbol?'' James asked

``Good question, it's the challenge once these other losers are on a team'' Chris answered

``We aren't losers!'' Ruby said angrily

``Easy there, the rest of you 14 campers, Lauren, Austin, Princess, Andy, Benjamin, Michelle, Zack, Michael, Zod, Sal, Malorie, Hunter, Mackenzie and Serena, you are the Gossip Gold'' Chris announced as Chef set up 2 tables with a banner, markers, construction paper, glue and crayons.

``Oh boy'' Austin said as he accidentally squirted glue all over his shoe.

``Oh no'' Princess said as she grabbed a paper towel off the table.

``To the challenge, see these supplies, you'll be creating your own team symbol within one hour, so I wish you luck'' Chris said

``Ok, lets do this'' Malorie said

The campers start creating their team banners, until Zod accidentally dropped the glue on the banner.

``Oh darn it!'' Zod said angrily

*Confessional*

Austin- ``Zod, your done''

Zod- ``I'm done here''

Princess- ``looks like Zod is going home''

*End Confessional*

After an hour was up, the Silver finished their banner in time.

``Looks like the Gold is heading to the elimination ceremony'' Chris announced

``Sorry'' Zod said sadly

Later at the campfire ceremony, Chris was tallying the votes.

``Let's see, marshmallows for Zack, Malorie, Ruby, Michael, Benjamin, Andy, Hunter, Sal, Michelle, Serena, Mackenzie and Princess'' Chris read the vote sheet

*Confessional*

Austin- ``Why am I at the bottom 2?''

Princess- ``I hope Zod goes home''

Zod- ``Well, I arrived, and now I'll go back home''

*End Confessional*

``The last marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Austin!'' Chris finally said

``Darn'' Zod said as he got up and made his way to the Boat of Losers

Later that night, James finds a box under his bed, he opens it, but before he reacted, the camera switched to Chris Mclean as he signed off the episode.

``Interesting, things have turned up a notch, well stay tuned for what happens next time on Total Drama Comeback!''

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Comeback, I brought back the 23 contestants last season for a another season, this time, I introduced a few other campers to compete, the challenge was a banner creating challenge, the Silver team one, and the Gossip Gold sent Zod back home. Find out what happens next on Total Drama Comeback!

The teams were enjoying popsicles as they relaxed on the beach.

*Confessional*

Princess- "Phew, I thought last time Austin would go home but he was called safe last. I hope that doesn't happen again."

Austin- "I hope this challenge doesn't involve glue and coloring."

Malorie-"I'm glad Zod is gone, his face is weird."

*End Confessional*

Chris was then heard on the intercom, "Meet me at the junk yard in ten.''

*Confessional*

Austin- "Why is there a junk yard?"

*End Confessional*

"Welcome everyone" Chris welcomed them

"I don't understand. Why is there a junk yard?" James asked

"Because you'll be assembling robots, then one of you is going to operate that robot with a remote, so get building now" Chris said

As the teams assemble their robots, Austin spots a red arm, as he runs toward it; Taylor gets their first and runs back to her team's work area.

*Confessional*

Austin- "Darn it, I should've ran faster."

Taylor- "I ran faster than him, next time Austin."

*End Confessional*

When the teams were done assembling their robots, Silver elected Joe as operator and the Gold elected Michelle.

"Michelle vs. Joe!" Chris shouted happily

"Bring it on!" Yelled Joe

"Sure, I'll bring it on" Michelle said as she pressed a red button, and the robot kicked Silver's robot.

*Confessional*

Benjamin- "I can't believe Joe is being beat by a girl."

Taylor- "He's being beat by a girl."

*End Confessional*

Then Michelle presses a green button, a laser shoots Joe's robot.

Then Joe's robot gets up and punches Michelle's.

*Confessional*

Zander- "By this point, I was beat by Karla in the first season, because of Dylan."

*End Confessional*

As the two robots were fighting, Dylan was in the forest walking with Karla.

"I've always needed to tell you but, I'm in love with you" Dylan said as Karla blushed.

"Yes, I know" Karla said smiling

"You do?" Dylan asked

"Yeah, I've watched you fall for me last season, I fell for you too" Karla said

"Well, I got this for you" Dylan sad as he pulled a flower out of his shorts pocket.

"Thank you" Karla said as her cheeks turned a light pink color.

"You're…" Dylan paused as Karla quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later, alligator" Karla said as she walked away.

Meanwhile, Joe and Michelle's robots are still fighting.

"Come on!" Chris yelled impatiently

Then Michelle's robot kicks Joe's and his robot falls and stops moving.

"Michelle and the Gold win!" Chris announced

As the Gold celebrates, Joe walks into the forest.

But, he's not alone, Princess is following him.

"What do you want?" Joe asked sadly

"Well, I wanted to say that I won't vote for you tonight, I'm voting for Ruby, she did nothing" Princess said

"I'm voting for Malorie, she made me operate that robot" Joe said

"Well, I hope you're not eliminated, just saying that because you're new" Princess said as she walked away.

Later that night, at the Elimination Ceremony, everyone had their marshmallows, except for Ruby and Joe.

"Ruby, you're on the chopping block for doing nothing" Chris said

Ruby rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, just hand me my marshmallow"

"If you want it bad than here, take it" Chris said

Ruby gets her marshmallow as Joe sadly makes his way to the Boat of Losers.

Later on, James is walking up and down the beach, until he hears someone, "I sense danger here, James"

"Wha-what!?" James said as he looked behind him, and Dawn was standing behind him.

"Ruby, she might be a half of the danger, but its Vince that is the danger, in coming weeks, he'll be great danger, and you have to get rid of him soon" Dawn explained

"But-" James was cut off

"There is no buts, it's true, get rid of Vince, next time you have a chance" Dawn said as she disappeared.

"Ok" James said as he walked back to the cabins.

Later, Chris was signing off the episode, "Wow, Dawn's here, stay tuned for another episode next time on Total Drama Comeback!"

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Comeback, I had the tams assemble a team robot, Joe and Michelle were elected to operate the robots, Joe was voted off because he was beat by a girl, and also Dawn visited the island; find out what happens next on Total Drama Comeback!

The Gossip Gold were on the beach relaxing.

*Confessional*

Austin- "The last challenge was kind of hard, hopefully it's easier this time around."

Andy- "The boys on my team think I'm a girl, I'm a guy, they don't understand."

Princess- "I hope today's challenge is easy."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, James was telling Nicole about Dawn's visit.

"She was right behind me, she told me that Ruby and Vince are the danger, she also said we need to get rid of Vince soon" He said

"So, she told you Ruby and Vince are the danger?" Nicole asked, raising an eyebrow

Before James could answer, Chris was heard over the intercom.

"Meet me at the cave entrance in 5 minutes!"

At the cave entrance, James was a little red-faced.

"Why do you always have to interrupt us when I'm telling someone something!?" He yelled angrily

"I don't know, because it's challenge time when I say so" Chris answered

James nods angrily as Chris starts to explain the challenge.

"See these giant colored golf balls? Your whole team will get inside one, Chef and I will push these balls down into the cave, you'll drop down a hole we dug, and you'll find several supplies to find a tunnel leading up and out of the cave, first team out wins"

Then the teams got into a Silver one, for the Silver, and a Gold one, for the Gold.

"Their faces will be priceless when they get down there" Chris said to Chef

Inside the cave, The Silver team is gathering supplies.

"We should spit up in two's" Zander suggested

"Great idea" Taylor said as she smiled at Anthony.

*Confessional*

Anthony- "Why did she smile at me? Does she like me?"

Taylor- "Anthony is super cute"

*End Confessional*

"Ok, pick a partner" Zander said

Everyone picked a partner.

"Lets move" Zander said as he walked away with Addie

*Confessional*

Anthony –"Who made Zander the boss?"

Taylor- "It's just you and me Anthony."

Dylan- "Who made Zander the boss, wait, Anthony said that already."

*End Confessional*

As Anthony made his way forward, Taylor was gathering a compass and a watch.

*Confessional*

Taylor- "Those could come in handy."

Anthony- "Hurry up."

*End Confessional*

As Anthony and Taylor left the supply area, Nicole and James were walking together, holding hands and flashing a flashlight around the dark tunnel.

"This is kind of creepy" James said as he flashed the light to a dark corner

"I know right" Nicole replied

As they walked away, Dylan and Karla were walking together.

"Dylan, I'm scared" Karla said in a worried voice

"It's okay, he's probably just trying to scare us" Dylan said, trying to comfort Karla

Chris was then heard on a speaker in the cave.

"Um, you better reword that Dylan, because, you don't want to disturb…" Chris was cut off by Dylan

"Disturb what!?" Dylan asked angrily

"The Vampires" Chris answered

"Are you nuts!?" Dylan and Karla asked in fear

"No, but good night" Chris signed off the speaker

"There are no Vampires" Karla said confidently

"What if there is?" Dylan asked quietly

"There isn't, trust me" Karla said as she walked along the cave path

"Alright" Dylan said as he caught up with Karla

*Confessional*

Dylan- "I need to make it out of the cave, vampires just freak me out."

Vince- "I'll scare them."

*End Confessional*

As Dylan and Karla walked into another tunnel, Vince (Vampire attire) jumped out at them and scared Dylan to death.

"Ah! Vampire!" Dylan yelled and ran in circles until he passed out

"See ya later!" The Vampire yelled

And the Vampire disappeared.

Later on, Addie and Zander were walking together, until they heard a voice behind them.

"You need to get rid of Vince, he's playing pranks on everyone, soon you two" The voice said

"Who are you" Addie asked

"I'm Dawn" She said

"But why do we have to get rid of Vince?" Zander asked confused

"Because he is danger, the minute he finds a kitchen knife, it'll be James, the first victim, he's a killer" Dawn explained

"Oh my gosh!" Addie yelled in fear

Dawn then disappeared and Addie and Zander continued their cave escape.

Later on, the teams were out of the cave, but the Gold is missing 2 players.

"Where is Michelle and Zack!?" Austin yelled angrily

"Obviously still in the cave" Princess said

"I'll go find them" Sal said

"Ok, I'll go too" Austin said as he and Sal walked back into the cave

Then later, Austin and Sal finally found Zack and Michelle, and brought them to where the teams were.

"The losers are the Gossip Gold!" Chris announced

At the elimination ceremony, Chris was reading the votes.

"Lets see, marshmallows for Malorie, Hunter, Andy, Benjamin, Michael, Serena, Austin, Princess, Mackenzie, Sal and Lauren" Chris read

"Oh no, one of us is going home" Zack said

*Confessional*

Michelle and Zack were sitting together in the confessional.

Zack- "As you can see, we are dating."

Michelle- "Yup."

Then they kissed.

*End Confessional*

"Michelle, your on the chopping block for making out with Zack in the cave, Zack, the opposite, making out with Michelle" Chris said

"Oh no" Zack said

"The one who's going home is… Michelle!" Chris announced

"NO!" Michelle then sadly makes her way to the Boat of Losers.

Then later on, James is looking at the device that James got in the box.

"This is some sort of detector thing" He said as the waves on the beach crashed hard onto the shore

"That is a Danger Detector" Dawn said behind James

"How..." James was cut off

"He's a killer! Vince is, and you're his first victim" Dawn said

"What!?" James asked in fear

"Yes, destroy him soon" Dawn said as she disappeared

Chris was signing off the episode as James walked back to the cabins

"Interesting, things are heating up, find out what happens next time on Total Drama comeback!"

**Don't forget to review. A/N: Sorry for not updating this morning ****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Comeback, The teams had to Race in and out of a cave, Michelle and Zack got kissy, and Michelle was kicked off, find out what happens next on Total Drama Comeback!

The teams were enjoying their day on the beach.

*Confessional*

James- "I need to get help, lots of help, if I want to get rid of Vince."

Mathew- "I agreed to help James eliminate Vince, but after, it's fair game."

Avalon- "I will help James eliminate Vince, but after he needs to do something for me."

*End Confessional*

As James tried to ask Karla and Dylan, Chris was heard over the intercom.

"Meet me in the forest now!"

As everyone walked to the forest, James and Nicole were searching for Dawn.

"She should be here" said worried Nicole

"I know she's here" James said, looking in a bush

"James, don't you think we need to go to the challenge?" Nicole asked

"Don't worry" James said as he searched in a tree

"Ok" Nicole said

"Ah, a note" James said as he read the note

"I hope nobody's missing" Chris said on the intercom

"James, this isn't good" Nicole said

"Alright, I'll search later" James said as Nicole smiled and they walked away

When James and Nicole got there, Chris began explaining the challenge.

"The challenge is simple, we've hidden 6 golden eggs on the island, the team who finds the most will win the challenge, losers will send someone home tonight"

The teams all split up, searching in the forest.

"Chris would probably hide an egg in here" Zander said as he pointed into a cave

"He might of" Addie said as she walked to Zander

They then walked into the cave.

Dylan and Karla were walking with James, Nicole and Vince, searching near the cabins.

"Where in the world is Vince?" Nicole asked

"Oh no" James said

"Oh no what?" Dylan asked

"Vince, is a killer, he's going to end Total Drama forever!" James said

"How do you know?" Karla said

"Because dawn told me" James replied

"Um, James, you remember, you're his first victim" Nicole said

"Oh right!" James said

"He's going to kill Chef and Chris too?" Dylan asked

"Yup" James answered

All of a sudden, they heard screaming from behind the Silver cabin.

"Oh boy" Karla said

They walk closer to the screaming, then, a reaper appears in front of James and kidnaps Karla. **A/N: PM me if you don't know what a reaper is.**

"No!" Dylan shouted

"It's Vince, we've got to get rid of him" James said

"The only thing we can do is lose so we can" Nicole said

"But who was screaming?" Dylan asked

The group looked behind the cabin, they Austin and Princess tied up together, with tape over their mouth.

"Oh boy" James said

Nicole and Dylan untied them and carefully took the tape off.

"Thanks guys" Austin said as he hugged Princess, who was also let loose by Nicole.

"It looks like the Gold has found the first golden egg!" Chris yelled over the intercom

"We need to keep moving" James said as Austin and Princess walked away

"Yeah, see ya guys" Austin said as James, Nicole and Dylan walked to the cafeteria

When they got there, James had a vision.

_They get into the cafeteria; Nicole gets kidnapped by the reaper, then Dylan trips and breaks his arm._

"Oh no" James said

"What?" Dylan said

"I just had a vision, Nicole, you get kidnapped, by the reaper" James said

"What!?" Nicole said

"You will, and Dylan, you'll trip and break your left arm" James said

"How do you know all this?" Dylan asked

"I don't know how, I just had a vision randomly" James said

They get into the cafeteria, Nicole is looking for an egg around the freezer, and she opens the door to the freezer, and then gets pulled in.

"The Gold found their second egg!" Chris yelled into the intercom

"We've got to find one" Dylan said

"The Gold has found both fourth and fifth eggs!" Chris said over the intercom again

"What!?" James said "How did they find them so fast?"

"I have no clue" Dylan said

Later on, The Gold is celebrating their victory.

"Silver, see ya tonight" Chris said

At the campfire ceremony, Chris is reading the votes.

"Marshmallows for Anthony, Taylor, Zander, Addie, Dylan, Avalon, Mathew, Nicole, Dillon, James and Ruby"

*Confessional*

Vince- "I can't go home, I'm not done yet."

Karla- "It's obviously Vince who's going home, we all voted for him."

James- "It's time for Vince to go."

*End Confessional*

"The final, tasty marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Vince!" Chris called

"What!?" Karla and James asked in shock

*Confessional*

Vince- "I rigged the votes so Avalon's, Mathew's, James's, Nicole's, Dylan's, Zander's, Addie's, Dillon's, Anthony's and Taylor's would be for Karla, well, Karla voted for me too."

*End Confessional*

As Karla made her way to the Boat of Losers, Chris signed off the episode.

"Well, that was an awesome episode, find out what happens next time on Total Drama Comeback!"

**Don't forget to review. A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was caught up in a lot of things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Comeback, We had a egg finding challenge, James got a little crazy, Vince eliminated Karla, Find out if James knows who's going home next on Total Drama Comeback!

James is having lunch with Nicole as they have a quiet talk.

"So, you know that I knew that Karla would head home?" James asked Nicole as he took s bite of his Tuna Sandwich

"Yeah, because you said it earlier, remember, before breakfast, you told me that you knew that Karla was going to be sent home" Nicole said as she took a bite of her Bacon.

"Um, oh yeah, now I remember sweetheart" James said as James and Nicole quickly kissed.

"Please Chef, I need to tell them the challenge" Chris said over the intercom

"Good morning campers, meet me at the beach in 10 seconds!"

As the campers got to the beach, Addie was paying attention to another thing, a reaper.

"Um, Chris, can I be excused for a minute?" Addie asked

"Sure, don't take too long" Chris said as Addie walked toward the forest

*Confessional*

Addie- "A reaper! I saw it, I swear, it was in the forest."

Zander- "I wonder what's wrong."

*End Confessional*

"Today's challenge is very simple, If I spin this wheel, it'll land on truth or dare, it'll be school yard style, Silver, Gold, Silver, Gold, and the teams start with 10 points, lie or refuse, one point will be taken away, first team with zero points loses" Chris explained

"How easy is that?" Dylan asked

"But, the person who tells the asker a lie or refuses to do a dare, then you and your team will be shocked!" Chris said

The campers sat on wooden logs before the game started, but 2 spots were empty.

"I wonder where Addie and Zander are" Austin said

"I told her, I mean Addie, to not take too long" Chris said

"I would never leave 2 soldiers behind" Benjamin said

"Blah blah blah, lets just start the challenge" Chris said

Chris spun the wheel, it landed on truth.

"Ok, Silver, you're up" Chris said

The Silver was choosing who to ask first, and then finally they decided to choose Dylan.

"Ok, um, Zack, How long did you and Michelle kiss?" Dylan asked

"Um, that's a question, but, whatever" Chris said

"We kissed for about a minute, clearly!" Zack answered as him and his team got shocked.

Chris spun the wheel again, it landed on dare.

"Ok, Gold, dare a Silver" Chris said

The Gold decided to choose Sal.

"Um, Ruby, I dare you to jump in a pool of green jelly for 10 minutes" Sal said

Ruby refused to and the Silver's points dropped from ten to nine as the Silver get shocked.

Chris spun the wheel and said, "Looks like it's another dare"

The Silver decided to choose Mathew to ask one of the Gold a dare.

"Um, Malorie, I dare you to kiss, Benjamin" Mathew said

"What!?" Malorie asked in shock

"I would do it to get it out of the way" Mathew said

"We don't have all day!" Chris said impatiently

"Fine, I'll do it" Malorie said

As Benjamin and Malorie quickly kissed, Chris's phone started ringing.

==Phone Conversation==

"Ok, so he'll be here next week, love it" Chris said

"He also will bring a certain kind of talent to Total Drama" The Producer said

"What kind?" Chris asked

"You'll see, Chris" The Producer answered as he hung up

==End of Phone Conversation==

"Ok, well, next is a truth question" Chris said as he yawned

The Gold chose Hunter to ask the Silver the truth.

"Ok, James, Is Vince a killer?" Hunter asked

"Yes" James said

"Correct" Chris said

This kept going until both teams were at one point each.

"Ok, finally, this is the final segment of the challenge, ok, Gold, dare us off" Chris said

The Gold chose Austin.

"Ok, hmmm, Dillon, I dare you to skydive from six thousand feet in the air, into the lake" Austin dared

"Um, I can't" Dillon said

"The Gold has won!" Chris said

"See you in the elimination ceremony, Silver" Chris said

At the elimination ceremony, Chris was reading the votes.

"Ok, let's see, marshmallows for James, Nicole, Ruby, Avalon, Mathew, Dylan, Anthony, Taylor, Addie, and Zander" Chris announced

"Dillon, you're on the chopping block for being a chicken, and Vince, you're on the chopping block for not even showing up for the challenge" Chris announced

"I'm not very shocked to say this, but Dillon is heading home" Chris said

"What!?" James and Nicole asked in shock

*Confessional*

Vince- "I'm safe again; no one will stop me from winning the money."

James- "How is this happening?"

Nicole- "I better ask James whose next."

*End Confessional*

As Nicole exited the confessional, Chris was signing off the episode.

"That's it for this week, stay tune for next week, and find out who's the special guest, on Total Drama Comeback!"

**Don't forget to review. A/N: Sorry that took so long, my computer was getting fixed so I couldn't update, also, I'm going on holidays from this Saturday, all through next week, so on Saturday, July 26****th****, I'll be back.**


End file.
